


Neighbours

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Neighbours AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BokuAka AU where they're neighbours and Bokuto scream the lyrics to his favourite song then Akaashi plays the piano part. Then Bokuto breaks in and they have an awesome duet





	

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended

Akaashi flops down on his bed and sighs, he looks at the wall in exasperation. college's no fun. the silence comforts him in a way no massage could. 

he's dropping off to sleep but suddenly hears a loud sound- no, voice, that jolts him into alert. it's annoying too, like a buzzing fly... well it was. until he notices that its singing, singing his favourite song. it doesn't take long for him to realise his feet are tapping to the beat of his neighbours offkey singing. 

Akaashi smiles, just slightly, as he pushes himself to his feet and shuffles to his sleek piano that hadn't been used in some time. with care, he lifts the cover and clicks his fingers. 

delicately and smoothly, Akaashi plays the memorized notes in time to the hoarse voice next door. he sinks into a trance and doesn't hear the crash of his door opening, or that the voice has gotten much louder.

with a wistful look at the piano, the brunette stops playing.  
"THAT WAS COOL" a voice boomed from in front of the piano. the same voice as before? surely it can't be. it is.

Akaashi looks up to see an owl-like male grinning at him. his face shifts from a slight smile to a frown as he realises this guy had probably broken into his dorm.

"you're paying for the door." he says before it hits him.

"you- broke in." he chokes out.

**Author's Note:**

> it wasn't supposed to be this short? the prompt came from a blog i cant find.


End file.
